


“Are you trying to turn me on or are you really just that oblivious?”

by SomePiece



Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 3rd person pov, Biting, Choking, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Hair-pulling, Mild Blood, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Wano Arc (One Piece) Spoilers, check notes for important additional info
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Denjiro | Kyoshiro/Original Character(s), Denjiro | Kyoshiro/Reader, Denjiro | Kyoshiro/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565
Kudos: 6





	“Are you trying to turn me on or are you really just that oblivious?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a very specific request made by my friend so - NOT EVERY NON BINARY PERSON WILL FEEL COMFORTABLE READING THIS. 
> 
> Specifics made: non-binary s/o using they/them, with a cunt and a flat chest with surgery scars. If anything here triggers you or causes dysphoria, DO NOT read it. Thank you for understanding!
> 
> The situation described below is a consensual sex, sort of a roleplay two adults engage in. Even if I didn't mention safe word and aftercare (since it's a short ficlet), please have in mind this is what always should support and follow rough sex and BDSM dynamics.

Was he drunk or only pretending? They weren’t sure. Denjiro was so used to playing a drunkard fool it became a habit of his to act like a reckless idiot with sake flowing in his veins even when he didn’t have to. His huge hands were gliding along their neck, sometimes stopping to clench harder for a second or two, sometimes only caressing the skin, sometimes letting nails to scratch - especially when he was getting closer to the line of hair on the nape. His face was, as always, hard to read, despite a palette of emotions written all over it. They didn’t like it. They wanted to know what was among the options for this night. Did he come here to fuck or just to play around?

“Are you trying to turn me on or are you really just that oblivious?” They tangled one hand in his long, silky-soft hair. Denjiro let out a content yet lazy hum and their gazes crossed. His eyes were foggy and still distant, but the clench of his fingers on their throat tightened. Not that much, they could still breathe, but the flow of air was definitely heavier.

“Are you in the mood?” He tilted head, some loose strands falling out of his ponytail. “Cause I might be. Depends what are you goin’ to say.”

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me?” They huffed, their voice slightly muffled by the playful choke. “What did you come here for, tea and onigiri?”

A loud thud echoed through the room as Denjiro pushed them on the floor, the thin layer of his coat they both were sitting on not able to cushion the impact. He hovered over them, his huge body was much bigger than theirs, the visible and thrilling difference was turning them both on. Denjiro ran a hand along their thigh, reached between their legs and pressed against their cunt. Sudden spark of lust arched their body. They cursed and rubbed against his fingers.

“Don’t be so vulgar,” he chuckled and rubbed the place he knew they are weak there, only to elicit more curses and swears. 

“Don’t fucking tease me then.” They wiggled for more friction, impatient to be treated more roughly, craving a proper touch. “Are we going for it or not? I’m getting bored here, for fucks’ sake.”

There was something both animalistic and intimate in the way they made love and it was drawing them to each other with such power they were both losing their minds. Denjiro would gladly smash into them, simple as that, just a mad pounding, fierce power of his huge dick drilling into them, but the size difference was making it nearly impossible. Instead he pulled them on his lap, one hand tangled in their hair, steading them and guiding them as they were impaling themself on him. The other was still holding their throat, once clenching, once just stroking, calluses drawn by the sword irritating their skin. 

“Fuck, you’re too huge!” They weren’t gentle with him either, not slowing down despite his size stretching them to their limit, right on the border of pain. With their face right in front of his broad chest, they didn’t hesitate to mark him with their teeth. Denjiro groaned and bucked his hips into them, feeling the bites sinking into him. They weren’t hard enough to draw blood - but definitely palpable, slight stings of pain spreading sparks along his whole body, his dick throbbing in response.

His hands clenched harder. Both of them.

They let him impose the pace, the rhythm of tugs and shoves guiding the way they rocked their hips up and down on his impressive length. Denjiro bent, allowing them easy access to his neck - soon he was rewarded with more bites, their teeth grazing along the line of his throat. The harder he was holding them in ironclad grasp, the more air he was cutting from them, the more marks his fingers left on their skin, the harder their bites were. Roughness, passion, yearning, love. A thrilling and dangerous mix.

Eventually, he let go of their throat, their sounds of pleasure being a music to his ears. Instead he moved his hands between their legs. He knew they needed a release and he knew how he could bring it to them. 

As they came, their final bite indeed broke his skin. Few little droplets tickled his neck as he pushed them down, back on the coat, hovering over them, fading waves of their orgasm clenching on his cock as he was still buried in them and thrusting his hips.

“Fuck,” they cursed at him. “Fuck, fuck and fuck _you_ , you bastard.”

“Yeah, I know.” He pushed deeper inside them. “I know. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
